The IP address in Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) widely used in the exiting Internet has dual functions, which is not only used as a location identifier of a network interface of a communication terminal host of a network layer in a network topology, but also is used as an identification (ID) identifier of the network interface of the host at a transport layer. In early period of the TCP/IP design, the condition of host mobility is not considered. However, when the host mobility is increasingly common, the defect of semantic overload of the IP address is increasingly evident. When the IP address of the host is changed, not only the route changes, but also the identification identifier of the communication terminal host changes, which will lead to an increasingly heavy routing load, and the change of the identifier of the host will cause an interruption of applications and connections. The purpose for presenting the problem of identification identifier and location separation is to solve problems such as the semantic overload of the IP address and a serious routing load etc., separate the dual functions of the IP address, support the issues such as mobility, multi home-ness, IP address dynamical re-allocation, reduction of routing load, and interactions between different network areas in the next generation Internet, and so on.
In the related art, there are mainly two solutions for ID identifier and locator separation, one is implemented based on a host, and the other is implemented based on a router. Each implementation is supported by a plurality of related technologies. An existing primary protocol based on a host is a Host Identity Protocol (HIP for short), and an existing primary protocol based on a router is Locator/ID Separation Protocol (LISP for short) and so on.
The HIP is a protocol associated with host mobility, and the HIP separates an IP address into an endpoint identifier and a location identifier. The basic idea of the HIP is to introduce a 3.5 layer, i.e., a Host Identity Layer (HIL for short), between the third layer, i.e., a network layer, and the fourth layer, i.e., a transport layer. That is, a Host Identity (HI for short) space is introduced between a domain name space and an IP address space. The HIL separates the original tightly-coupled transport layer and network layer, and the IP address no longer plays the role of identifying the host, and is only responsible for routing and forwarding data packets, that is, only be used as a locator, and a host name is represented by the host identifier. The HIL logically is located between the network layer and the transport layer. The transport layer uses a transport layer identifier, and a translation between the host identifier and the IP address in the data packet is implemented by the HIL. The network layer is shielded for the transport layer, and any change in the network layer (for example, the change of the host IP address in the communication process) does not influence a transport layer link, unless the quality of service changes.
The connection of the transport layer based on the HIP protocol is established on the host identifier, and the IP address is only used for the routing in the network layer, and is no longer used for identifying the host ID. The key idea of the HIP is to disconnect the tight coupling between the network layer and the transport layer, so that a connection between an application layer and the transport layer will not be influenced by the change of the IP address. When the IP address changes in one connection, the HI remains unchanged, thus ensuring that the connection is not interrupted. In a host supporting the HIP, the IP address is only used for routing and addressing functions, while the HI is used to identify a terminal host to which a connection corresponds, instead of an IP address used in a connection socket.
The LISP reuses the routing technology, makes some changes to the existing routing topological structure, combines with the existing transmission network, and optimizes the existing routing and transmission technologies with the minimum transformation.
The host uses an IP address, which is referred to as Endpoint Identifiers (EID) in a LISP system to keep the track of the socket, so as to establish a connection, and transmit and receive the data packets.
The router transmits the data packets based on IP destination address Routing Locators (RLOCs).
In the LISP system, tunnel routing is introduced, and the LISP is encapsulated when the host packets are initiated, and the data packets are de-encapsulated before the data packets are finally transmitted to the destination. In the LISP data packets, the IP addresses of the “outer header” are RLOCs. In a process of end-to-end packet exchange between hosts of two networks, the Ingress Tunnel Router (ITR) encapsulates a new LISP header for each packet, and strips the new header in the egress channel routing. The ITR performs an EID-to-The RLOC searching to determine a routing path to an Egress Tunnel Router (ETR), and the ETR treats the RLOC as one of its addresses.
The LISP is a network-based protocol, and only influences the network part, and more specifically, only influences the existing Internet backbone (backbone network) part, but does not influence an access layer of the existing network and the user host, and is completely transparent to the host.
In the existing solutions for ID identifier and locator separation above, the corresponding location identifier must be searched for with the user's ID identifier. The ID identifier must be the true identity of a communication node, and the ID identifier must be passed between communication nodes; otherwise, it is impossible to determine the location identifier of the communication nodes, and it is impossible to establish a contact between communication nodes.
For the consideration of security and service characteristics, a number of application services of the existing Internet network are developed in an anonymous mode, while the existing solutions for ID identifier and locator separation cannot meet the requirements for the development of the services in an anonymous mode.